Forum:Customs
There has been opposition to customs by people who aren't active on the forums, so let's start a forum on this. To avoid a big long discussion, this is a straw poll - please just add # ~~~~ to the appropriate header, no rational required (and none would be nice). I'm pretty sure that we all know our stance on this, so let's just vote on this once and for all. If there isn't sufficient community support for customs, they go. If they do go, I think that we should maintain links to the customs wiki. Supporting this proposal means that you want to keep the customs. Opposing means that you want them gone. Support # I support keeping customs, as a lot of people have been enjoying posting their MOCs here over the last few days. # support i like to see what creations others have made. # Support i love to make and see customs. 16:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) # 20:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) #--Brick bobby 16:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) # support LEGO is all about custom building 17:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) # I thought I already supported, but just to be sure it stays, support. - 18:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # You said no reason, so i'll keep it to myself Neutral # 04:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) #-- 04:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) #I support reviews, but indifferent to customs, oppose if it can't be completely blocked out of the RC (blocking the Customs and Customs talk namespaces) 06:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) #:Yeah. Reviews are fine. -- 01:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) # As long as I don't have to see the red background or care about what people make, I couldn't care. - CJC 15:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) # FB100Z • talk • 02:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) # 17:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments * Can we even request for namespaces to be removed? 06:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ** idk... I can't imagine that Wikia would be very happy about it... you are meant to have community consensus first. But I guess we did have that... after all, it was advertised in ... 06:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *** Yep, there was a clear community consensus from those that voted, if the users now complaining about it didn't vote, it's really their problem, there wasn't any excuse for regular users missing the forum link unless they weren't active during that time. Just clarifying- I meant that if this vote is for the namespace to be removed, can we request it after that 07:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) **** It's possible to request it to be moved... just the question is whether Wikia will or not :) 07:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *****A namespace can be turned off. 14:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *We seem to have a consensus. FB100Z • talk • 03:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *'Closed'. There is clear consensus for customs, and all the people whining about them but not willing to do anything about it are free to leave >.> 16:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC)